1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to network communications, and particularly to a network communication device capable of generating dying gasp signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital subscriber line (XDSL) devices are capable of generating dying gasp signals. Thus, by analyzing the dying gasp signals, people of a central office (CO) can determine whether the XDSL devices may have various problems, such as power off or line problems. Due to over-heating of the XDSL devices, which may result in melting and deformation of the enclosure of the XDSL devices, thermal protection function is added into the XDSL devices. However, the thermal protection function has no relation to generating dying gasp signals, which may result in misjudgment.